Phantom Menace
by EmrysLover1215
Summary: Voldemort has a new ally, someone even worse than him. The only one capable of defeating this new enemy is a muggle ghost named Danny Phantom. Will Danny's help be enough for the Order to win the war? Or is Harry doomed to become just like Voldemort? A killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I've actually been working on this story in bits and pieces since I was in high school over five years ago.**

 **Summary: Voldemort has a new ally, someone even worse than him. The only one capable of defeating this new enemy is a muggle ghost named Danny Phantom. Will Danny's help be enough for the Order to win the war? Or is Harry doomed to become just like Voldemort? A killer.**

 **Chapter 1: New Allies**

Red eyes met an identical red. Both evil and malicious. Although one pair seemed more so than the other. The man, if you could call him that, with the slightly less evil eyes looked at his 'guest'. A cruel smirk played across his lipless mouth. He was an extremely pale man with no hair, slits for nostrils, and dark narrowed eyes. His 'visitor' was completely shrouded in darkness, his glowing red eyes the only visible feature.

Voldemort smirked at his guest, though he tried to hide the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had only experienced this feeling once before; two years ago in his father's graveyard, when his and Harry Potter's wands connected, bringing the spirits of the dead forth temporarily. He contemplated the irony of the situation as he gazed at his guest.

"So you are the one I was told could aid me in my mission?" His high, cold voice echoed in the empty chamber. He could not see his 'friend's' face but he knew he was smirking.

"Oh yes." Unlike Voldemort, his guest had a deep voice that made Voldemort hide a shudder. "I can get rid of your pest. Only," Voldemort's smirk dropped; the catch, "if you can get rid of mine."

Voldemort blinked. "And who is your pest? Surely there is no one as strong as you." He spat. Loathed as he was to admit it, Voldemort knew that if his guest so wanted, he could kill him before Voldemort even reached for his wand.

His guest laughed. A deep, resonating laugh that seeps into your soul. "Oh, but there is. His name is Danny Phantom."

Voldemort's lip curled. A name like that could only belong to a teenager, and a muggle no doubt. It seemed as though he and his guest had more in common than he previously thought. "And who is he? How is he so powerful?"

His guest finally came into the light, allowing Voldemort to see him for the first time.

His guest was pale. Paler than Voldemort. He was so pale he looked as though his skin had a bluish tint to it. He had sharp fangs, giving him a vampire look. A forked tongue slithered between his lips. His 'hair' was actually blue fire. His ears were pointed and his eyes glowed a sinister red. As if his face wasn't bad enough, the rest of his ensemble only added to the evil look. He wore what looked like a black and white jumpsuit that clung to him like a second skin, showing off his bulging muscles. He also had a black and white cape with a pointed bottom. On the center of his chest was a white D with what looked like a P on the inside.

The 'man' smirked. "He is so powerful because," his smirk widened, "he used to be me."

Voldemort's eyes widened.

Dan Phantom's laugh echoed off the chamber walls.

~o0o~

Snape sprinted up the short steps and barged into Grimmauld Place. He was late for the Order meeting but the news he carried was far more important.

When he slipped into the kitchen he was not surprised to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley seated at the table while Molly Weasley fumed quietly in her seat. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, the seat to his right the only one empty. Dumbledore immediately noticed his presence and stood up, drawing all attention toward Snape.

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, a relieved smile across his aged face. "I was not expecting you today. I was under the impression you had a different meeting today." His eyes, missing their usual twinkle, held worry for his friend. He gestured to the empty seat and Snape collapsed into it, feeling very tired.

He took a moment to look around the room, lip curling upon seeing Potter in the seat next to him. Potter in turn glared back at him. Weasley and Granger, Potter's sidekicks, sat on the other side of him. The whole Weasley clan, sans Percy, was here. His lip curled even more when he saw the werewolf sitting across from him with the pink haired Tonks on his left. Kingsley was here, which Snape was relieved to see as he actually likes the man. Mad-eye Moody was here, his magical eye watching Snape's every move. McGonagall was sitting stiffly next to him.

Snape turned his attention back to Dumbledore who had been watching him patiently. "The Dark Lord has given everyone new orders."

Everyone stiffened and glanced conspicuously at Harry, whose face hardened. "These orders also," Snape drawled, seeing their looks, "do not concern Potter, the Order, the Ministry, or the Wizarding World in general."

Everyone looked at him, stunned. Even Dumbledore was surprised at this news. Though it only made him more wary. What was Tom up to now?

Snape continued. "The Dark Lord, apparently, has a new ally." Everyone exchanged scared looks. "No one but the Dark Lord has even seen him. Although," he hesitated, "the Dark Lord seems to be afraid of him."

The Order gasped. If the Dark Lord was afraid of his own ally, what did that mean for them? Voldemort had only ever been afraid of three things: Death, Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

"According to the Dark Lord, his ally will only join him if we take care of a problem of his. He described this problem as a 'pest'. He even compared this 'pest' to Potter." Harry flushed when everyone glanced at him. "We were ordered to kill this person, no matter the cost. He lives in America, a small town called Amity Park." Dumbledore stiffened, catching everyone's attention. Snape ignored it, for now. "Our target is someone called Danny Phantom." Dumbledore paled.

Remus, not noticing this, spoke. "Then we must go and protect him before the Death Eaters get to him." People began to agree; nodding and murmuring their opinions. Dumbledore's strained voice silenced them.

"I am afraid that it is more complicated than that." His voice was slow and deliberate, but also strained, tense.

Tonks looked at him, baffled. Along with the rest of the room. "What is so complicated about protection?"

Dumbledore placed his fingertips together and gazed at the table, deep in thought. "The protection is not the problem. It is the location and the person in need of it."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" he drawled. "And why is that?"

Dumbledore did not look up. "Amity Park is considered a no-mans land for wizards." They exchanged puzzled looks. "It is known as the most haunted town on Earth." Hermione snorted quietly. As if a town could be 'haunted'! Ghosts were peaceful. Dumbledore shot her a look, causing her to redden as she realized he heard her. Harry and Ron smirked. "The ghosts that inhabit Amity Park are much different than the ones at Hogwarts. The ones at Hogwarts were wizards while the ones in Amity Park were muggles. Because they were powerless in life, they became powerful in death. The opposite happened for wizards. Muggle ghosts are very powerful and dangerous. When the muggles became aware of ghosts, the American Ministry tried to get involved. That was when we realized that muggle ghosts are immune to our magic." The Order exchanged worried looks. Immune to magic? "The Ministry then declared the town a no-wizard zone." It was silent for several seconds.

Minerva's voice broke the room's silence. "And what is the problem with the person we must protect?" Her voice was hard. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

She was proven right.

"Danny Phantom," Dumbledore said slowly, "is a muggle ghost."

The room erupted in whispers and shouts. The trio, as always, was conversing in low whispers. Others, like the twins and most adults, were shouting. A ghost?! Why would someone who was already dead need protection? How does Voldemort expect his Death Eaters to kill what is already dead?!

Minerva was one of the silent ones. She was staring at Dumbledore with a calculating expression.

"And how did you know he was a muggle ghost, Albus?" She asked suspiciously.

Everyone ceased talking at once. They glanced from McGonagall's narrow eyes to Dumbledore's slightly nervous face.

"Yes," Snape drawled, "I, too, was wondering how?"

Dumbledore looked at all the expecting faces and sighed. "The Hogwarts' ghosts sometimes travel to the world of spirits. Now commonly known as the Ghost Zone. It is another world parallel to our own, and is the home of all ghosts. Around two years ago the Hogwarts' ghosts came to me with news of the Ghost Zone. A new muggle ghost had arrived. Said to be the most powerful. His name: Danny Phantom." Dumbledore paused for a breath. Everyone was looking at him with awe at his story. He continued. "Only a few months after Phantom's arrival, The Ghost King had been released. The Ghost King was known as Pariah Dark, the most evil and powerful ghost in the realm. He ruled the ghost zone until he was locked away. When he returned he pulled Amity Park into the ghost zone, trapping them. He was after Danny Phantom; who never leaves that town. Phantom and Pariah fought viciously, until Phantom won. He locked Pariah back into his prison and took the key. When Phantom defeated Pariah he unknowingly took his mantle and became the new Ghost King."

Dumbledore stopped his story and waited for everyone to process it.

Most, if not all, were staring at him in astonishment. From the way Dumbledore described him, Pariah Dark was extremely powerful. Yet this Danny Phantom could defeat him? He must be an extremely powerful ghost!

Dumbledore sighed. "I am positive Voldemort knows Phantom is a muggle ghost, yet knows that Phantom can still be killed. And I believe I know why."

"But how?" Remus asked, confused. "You said muggle ghosts were immune to magic."

Dumbledore could feel his heart speed up as worry coursed through him. There was only one type of muggle ghost that could still be killed. And he was hoping he was wrong. Though it would explain Phantom's power as that type of ghost are always more powerful than most.

"I believe," he spoke slowly, "that Phantom is one of the really rare type of ghosts. I believe he is a Halfa." Blank looks were all he received so he elaborated. "A Halfa is an extremely rare type of ghost. I believe there are only two in existence. One, a very dangerous and powerful evil ghost, lives in Wisconsin. He also visits Amity Park fairly often and fights with Phantom. Phantom is the other. A Halfa is actually a ghost that is not fully dead –"

Minerva cut across him. "That's impossible Albus! A ghost is the spectral residue of someone who died! You have to be dead to become a ghost." Everyone, sans Albus, nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled.

"That is why they are so rare. A Halfa defies the law of nature. A Halfa, is someone who is only half dead. They are still human, but have the ability to turn into a ghost at will."

Disbelief was splayed onto every face as they digested his words.

"You mean," Arthur said slowly, "that there are two people in the world who can turn into ghosts when they want?" He asked, incredulity lacing his voice.

Dumbledore nodded, once more staring at the table as though it fascinated him. He ignored the questions and stares aimed his way. His mind was thinking up possible ways to include Phantom with the Order. Obviously Voldemort's new ally thinks of Phantom as his enemy, which makes Phantom a valuable asset.

Now all he had to do was to get to Phantom before Voldemort's Death Eaters do.

And he knew of two muggles that could help him with that.

~o0o~

Danny sank quietly through his ceiling, turning tangible once he was fully in his room. With a tired sigh a glowing white ring appeared around his waist, traveling in two directions, causing his black and white jumpsuit to turn into blue jeans and his signature t-shirt. He plopped onto his bed and ran a hand across his tired face. Between ghosts, school, family and friends, he rarely had time to sleep. Though now that his parents found out the truth he did get more rest then when he was 14. If he was honest with himself, it was the schoolwork that made him so tired. Now that the ghosts were under control, he actually had time to put effort into his work. Instead of getting D's and F's, he was back to A's and B's. The ones he got before the accident.

Danny glanced at his alarm clock and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. It was only 6:45 am! He pulled his duvet over himself, desperate to catch a few hours of sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

His eyes snapped open. Someone was knocking on the front door. The only reason he could hear it was because of his super-human hearing. He pushed off his blanket and crept from the room. The reason he was so alert was because the only people who visit the Fenton household were Sam and Tucker, The Guys in White, and Vlad. He knew it wasn't Sam and Tucker because they wouldn't bother knocking. It wasn't the Guys in White because they would pound on the door, not the polite knocks he heard now. Vlad would just waltz in as though he owned the place, which in his mind he probably did.

He snuck down the stairs, seeing his mom grab the door handle just as he reached the bottom.

Standing in the doorway was the oldest man he had ever seen. He had long white hair, complete with a waist length beard. His sparkling blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of half-moon glasses. He wore long blue robes with purple boots. Another man was standing beside him but Danny couldn't take his eyes off the old man. As soon as Danny saw him all his senses reared up, causing him to tense. His instincts told him the old man was dangerous, despite his appearance. He had to fight down the urge to Go-Ghost.

Apparently something was said as the old man and his friend were suddenly being ushered into the living room. His mother turned toward him, probably going to ask him something, when she noticed his expression. She hurried over, her eyes reflecting her worry. She lightly touched his cheek and turned his face toward her; he had been watching the doorway their guests had crossed through.

"Danny what's wrong?" She whispered, not wanting their guests to overhear.

Danny's eyes were unfocused, as though his attention was only half on his mother, half on the people in the other room. "The old man…" he mumbled.

Maddie's worry turned to confusion. "Albus Dumbledore? He said he would like information on ghosts. Why? What do you feel?" she learned a while ago to always trust her son's instincts.

His eyes became more focused on her now. "He is not as he appears… he is dangerous." He whispered, his body still tense.

Maddie frowned and glanced at the doorway. She straightened up and started for their guests. Danny's hand clamped around her wrist in an iron grip, halting her advancements. She looked at her son with a confused frown. Danny wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at the doorway where the two men were, probably getting impatient. "I go first."

She was about to object, after all, Danny said they were dangerous. But she decided against it. Danny was technically the most dangerous thing in the world. He could handle it.

She nodded and followed him into the room.

Dumbledore was sitting on the plush cushion as he waited patiently for the Fentons. As the minutes ticked by he could sense his friend's impatience.

"Severus calm down." He spoke lowly to his companion. Severus glared at him, his onyx eyes glinting dangerously.

"Calm down?" he hissed. "They have made us wait for roughly ten minutes now! Plus we are on a very tight schedule."

Dumbledore smiled and in that moment a young boy walked in, followed by Mrs. Fenton. Dumbledore turned toward the teen and his greeting died in his throat.

It wasn't his looks. The boy had an all-around average look to him. With his black spiky hair and icy blue eyes, he reminded him of Harry slightly. He even wore baggy clothes. No, the reason he was staring at the teen was because of the power. Unlimited power emanated from him, rolling off him in waves. The power was carefully controlled and wrapped around him like a comfortable blanket, signifying that he was comfortable with the power he contained. Power, more than even Dumbledore possesses. Which made Dumbledore very wary.

The teen's icy stare bore into Dumbledore's own, causing him to fight down a shiver. He saw Severus sneering at the boy and had to fight down the urge to warn him.

Mrs. Fenton's attitude towards them did not go unnoticed. When she had answered the door earlier she was friendly and welcoming. Now she appeared wary and tense. Her eyes kept flickering toward the teen who must be her son.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Maddie apologized in a tight voice. Severus' sneer deepened. "This is my son, Danny." Danny gave no indication that he heard her, his sole attention was on them, though mostly Dumbledore. "Now, what is it you wanted?"

Dumbledore tore his eyes away from Danny, thankful for the invitation. "We have heard you are the town's resident ghost experts?" Maddie nodded, expression still wary. "Well, we were hoping you would help us find a certain ghost."

Maddie tensed, causing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow.

"And what ghost are you looking for?" She spoke through tight lips.

"Danny Phantom."

What happened next happened too fast for even experienced eyes to see.

One second he and Severus were sitting on the couch, the next they were on their stomachs on the carpeted floor, their hands bound behind their backs. Maddie had a type of muggle weapon pointed at Severus while Danny simply stood in Dumbledore's line of vision, calmly.

Dumbledore's mind was racing. He knew the Fenton's were notorious for once hunting Phantom. This is until a year ago when they stopped. But why would they react so violently to someone looking for him? What changed?

Danny crouched down so that he was closer to Dumbledore's face. "And what do _wizards_ ," he spat out the word, ignoring Dumbledore's eyes widening, "want with him?"

Severus had ceased yelling threats, which he had started as soon as he hit the floor. Both wizards looked at the muggle teen with astonishment. Albus knew the Fenton's never had any contact with wizards as all wizards in America were monitored. So how did Danny know about them? Maddie, it appeared, was just as surprised as them.

Looking at Danny Dumbledore felt the pieces fall into place.

A Halfa – half human, half ghost. The immense _power_.

Danny _Fenton_.

Danny _Phantom_.

Dumbledore wanted to smack himself.

He sighed. "So, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Old Enemy**

The room was silent after Dumbledore's greeting. Severus and Maddie were looking at him in astonishment while Danny looked unsurprised. Dumbledore sighed again and summoned his magic, intent on breaking his bonds.

"I wouldn't do that." Danny warned him, his voice amused. Dumbledore ignored him.

"Ow!" His bonds had shocked him!

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "I warned you." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the smart-mouthed teen.

"You can believe me or don't but the truth of the matter stands. You are in danger. Other wizards are after you. They were ordered to kill you."

Danny considered his words before lifting his hand. A green light surrounded his finger, emanating a strange sound. He pointed his finger at something behind Dumbledore's line of vision and a brilliant green ball of light soared out of his finger, hitting something and making a loud click. Dumbledore felt the bonds on his hands fall away, allowing him to finally stand up, the glowing green cuffs clattering to the floor. He started toward Severus when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. Danny glared at him and jerked his head toward the couch.

"Your friend stays there for now. In case this goes sour I need leverage." He smirked.

Dumbledore glared but plopped onto the couch with no objections. Severus sneered at Danny but otherwise stayed quiet.

Danny stood in front of Dumbledore, arms crossed. "So, what do you want?" his voice was cold and sent shivers down his spine.

Dumbledore told him most of what he knew. He told him about Voldemort and Harry and how Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to kill him. He did not, however, tell him about Voldemort's new ally. He felt he should keep that information to himself for now.

When he finished Danny's eyes were narrowed and a gleam of anger was visible. "You decided to keep the little fact of Voldemort's new _ally_ secret, did you?" he hissed, anger etched all over his face. Dumbledore paled. _How did he_ …?

"I acquired a new power a few months ago." Danny explained, still glaring." I can look into someone's thoughts on command. Handy for moments like this."

Dumbledore felt his heart rate quicken. They needed Danny's trust and cooperation. And he just ruined it.

"So," Danny drawled, "what is so important about this _ally_ that made you want to keep it from me?"

Dumbledore shifted but knew he had to answer honestly. "His ally was the one who wants you dead. He agreed to help Voldemort only if his Death Eaters killed you."

Maddie looked terrified at the prospect of someone powerful and dangerous after her son. Danny, however, didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he looked almost bored, as though someone wanting him dead was absolutely nothing new.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this mysterious _ally_?"

Dumbledore swallowed but nodded. "No one but Voldemort has seen him but they do know one thing. Voldemort is afraid of him. That has never happened before. Although his ally, seems to be afraid of you." His voice was tight. He didn't even want to imagine the kind of power this teen had for someone who scares Voldemort, to be scared of him. "I believe he mentioned he had unfinished business with you. Something about 'the future can always change'." Whatever that means. Snape never told the Order this bit of information. He only told Dumbledore.

The words meant nothing to Dumbledore but they apparently meant something to Danny.

Danny's eyes were wide and his face paled. A small spark of fear shown in his eyes. He took a shaky step back with a quiet whisper of "no".

He seemed to forget about the other people in the room. He raced over to the stairs where a blue backpack was slumped at the bottom step. He gripped the strap and sprinted back to the living room. He stuffed his had in the pack, digging around for a certain device. When his fingers encountered a cold circular object, he gripped it and yanked it out. In his hand was a small metal device, the size of his palm. It was circular in shape but was flat on one side. The raised side held a type of stone in the center. A few buttons surrounded the stone. Danny invented it himself.

He pressed one of the buttons and tossed the device on the floor, landing on the flat side. The stone began to glow and a humming emitted from it. After about five seconds a wide beam of light flew out and created a sight similar to a hologram. At the moment it was just a wide arc of blue light.

Danny stared at the device before speaking one word clearly, "Clockwork."

An image of a ghost appeared on the hologram. He wore a long robe and had blue skin. He looked to be middle aged. His eyes were red and he held a staff with a clock on top.

"Hello Danny." His voice was soft and, in front of Dumbledore's eyes, incredibly turned into an old man. One that looked even older than Dumbledore.

"Is it true?" Danny's voice was hard but Clockwork didn't even blink.

"It is true."

Danny glared. "Then why the hell am I only hearing about this now?!" he shouted. His hands started shaking from a mixture of rage and fear.

"Because this was how you were supposed to find out." Clockwork replied calmly.

Danny spun around and began to pace. "How long has he been free?"

Clockwork shifted into his child form, to the astonishment of Snape and Dumbledore.

"Three days, six hours and thirty-seven minutes."

Danny paused his pacing, his back to Clockwork. "How?" He had a feeling…

"Vlad Plasmius." Clockwork told him, confirming Danny's suspicion.

Danny's hands glowed green. His arm shot out and a green beam of light flew out of his hand and slammed into a flower vase, exploding it. Dumbledore and Snape jumped while Maddie merely looked startled.

Danny was breathing heavily, his back still to Clockwork. "Thank you old friend."

Clockwork smiled, bowed to Danny's back, and disappeared.

Danny's finger glowed green once more and he shot another beam toward Snape whose eyes widened. Instead of feeling any pain, he felt his bonds break. He clambered to his feet, rubbing his sore wrists.

"So," Danny drawled, turning to the two wizards. "I believe I have a few questions…"

Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Order**

"Has anyone heard back from Albus or Severus yet?" Minerva asked the members of the Order as they all sat eating Molly Weasley's magnificent food in the dungy kitchen. Negative muttering and shaking heads answered her. She sighed. Albus had told them that he and Severus were to visit two muggle ghost hunters. The idea of muggles being able to capture that which they could not simply baffled her. However, Albus and Severus had left early this morning. She was worried.

That is, until Albus and Severus both entered the kitchen and her worry turned to panic. Albus' wrists looked as though they were burned, and he had a light bruise on his cheek. Severus' wrists were not burned, but were bruised, along with his chin. Severus was glaring heatedly at them all while Albus merely looked grave.

The room was in complete silence.

"What happened?" Minerva choked.

Albus sighed while Severus' glare turned darker.

"Our friend Phantom felt a little threatened when we said we were there for him." He explained.

A gasp rose from the audience.

"You found him then?" Remus asked, excitement visible in his voice.

Albus smiled slightly. "Not only did _he_ find _us_ , but he has agreed to help us, for he knows who Voldemort's ally is."

Excited mutters broke out. Each person not able to contain their excitement at having the 'Ghost King' help them.

The excitement turned to confusion when a teenager walked in behind the two wizards. He had black, unruly hair, slightly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore white shoes, blue jeans, and a white shirt with a red oval in the center. All-in-all, normal.

And obviously a muggle.

Moody acted without thinking.

His wand flew through the air and sent a stunner with such speed Remus could hardly see it, even with his advanced eyesight, at the muggle boy.

The boy who somehow moved even faster than Moody.

He spun out of the way, kicked Moody's wand out of his hand, grabbed his arm and slammed him on his stomach onto the table in one fluid motion.

Everyone, sans Dumbledore and Snape, screamed and jumped away. Moody has never been taken down so easily before! And by a teenage muggle no less! In less than a second, they all had their wands trained on the boy who looked unconcerned at the situation.

Dumbledore and Snape, however, looked extremely wary and worried. Not for the boy but everyone else. If this turned into a fight, they knew who would win.

He raised his hands in a placating gesture and walked closer to Danny.

"Everyone must calm down." He spoke slowly and calmly. "There is no need for fighting. Alastor had attacked him first. Mr. Phantom was only acting in self-defense." He had called him Phantom deliberately hoping to instill the seriousness of the situation and who exactly they were dealing with.

He knew his words reached them when Minerva paled and dropped her wand. The others, too, were pale and many gasped. They hastily lowered their wands and shuffled away from the calm teenager who was still holding down a very nervous Alastor.

Dumbledore cautiously approached them. "You can release Alastor, Danny. He will not attack again."

Danny hesitated before relinquishing his hold on the ex-Auror. Moody quickly scrambled to his feet and practically flew to Dumbledore's side. Danny merely crossed his arms and leaned against the table, perfectly at ease.

"So it seems your Dark Lord bit off a little more than he can chew." Danny drawled, looking almost bored.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly. Did he know who Voldemort's ally is?

Danny snorted. "Your dark wizard has no idea what he just got into. Your guy might be evil, but he is _nothing_ compared to Dan."

A chill traveled down their spines.

"Dan? Who's Dan?" Remus asked.

Danny glared. "A ghost. The most evil ghost to ever exist. Much worse than Pariah Dark."

Everyone paled, including Dumbledore and Snape. After Danny asked his questions he agreed to come with them and help, though he refused to tell them anything. This was as new to them as it was to everyone else.

"How do you know him?" Kingsley's deep voice penetrated the silent room.

"He's my arch enemy." Danny stated. His lips were pursed together in aggravation. "I barely managed to defeat him in battle two years ago and then had him locked up and placed somewhere that was supposed to be safe."

"Where could you possibly have kept a ghost prisoner?" Minerva asked, incredulously.

Danny grinned and pulled out a metal thermos from behind his back. "This is the Fenton Thermos. It has the ability to capture ghosts and keep them inside unless released. I use it to keep my town safe from the dangerous ghosts. I capture them, then return them to the Ghost Zone."

Hermione eyed the cylindrical container with glee. Her fingers twitched in the urge to snatch it from Phantom and examine it herself. "How on Earth did you get that?" She blurted out.

Danny tossed it in the air before skillfully catching it. "My parents are inventors and the World's leading ghost experts. They invented it but I was the one who managed to get it to work."

"As fascinating as this all is." Moody growled. "Can we get back to this mysterious 'Dan' you mentioned? Who is he? How is he so powerful?"

Danny tucked the thermos away, lightly biting his lip in hesitation. "Dan is…complicated."

Kingsley crossed his arms. "Un-complicate it then."

Danny sighed and sank into an empty chair at the table, gesturing everyone else to do the same. Once they were all seating, Danny leaned forward and folded his hands on top the table, looking at them seriously. "Dan doesn't technically exist anymore."

Blank faces occupied the room after his cryptic statement. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, so two years ago some ghosts sent me and my friends ten years into the future. The world was practically destroyed. Cities were turned to rubble, people lay dead in the streets. It was complete devastation." Danny paused to let the image he created sink in. "It turned out that the one responsible for destroying the Earth was a ghost that we called Dan. Dan existed because his past self made a mistake that resulted in killing everyone he cared about. In his grief he did something drastic to make the pain he was feeling go away and the result was…" Danny's eyes became unfocused as he remembered what happened, "horrifying."

Everyone was silent as they watched Danny remember. "When I trapped him in the thermos after barely defeating him, I managed to stop the event that would have created Dan in the first place. But because I had Dan trapped in the thermos in the Ghost Zone, he was officially taken 'out of time'. He exists outside of time now. Which means whatever happens to his past self, will not affect him now."

The room was silent for several moments as everyone tried to digest what Danny had just laid out for them. A ghost existing outside of time? That sounded almost impossible to defeat.

"Who is Dan's past self?" Dumbledore slowly asked. He had a suspicion that he dearly hoped was wrong.

Danny looked up from where he was studying his hands to find everyone staring at him in rapt attention. He took a deep breath.

"I am. His name is Dan Phantom."

The room was silent for a brief moment before an explosion of noise penetrated it. Everyone was shouting, either at each other or at Danny, who could barely understand a word anyone was saying. The loud noise began to hurt his hears.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, letting a little Ghostly-Wail through his voice. His shout reverberated throughout the room, causing several people to clap their hands over their ears and dishware to fall to the floor.

Once it was silent again everyone slowly took their hands off their ears and stared at the ghost boy.

"I understand that the news I just gave you is shocking," Danny stated, frustration lacing his words, "but behaving like children will get you nowhere."

Several of the adults straightened their backs, eyes narrowing in offense.

Dumbledore stepped in before anyone could do something they would regret later. Like attacking Danny.

"Danny, how could this be? How could he be you?"

Danny sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Like I said, something happened."

"That's not a good enough explanation." Snape bit out, his onyx eyes glaring dangerously at the youth.

Danny glared back. "That's all you need to know. I will never become Dan. He only exists because he was taken out of time."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and tried to defuse the situation. "All right. You are the expert here. What do we need to do to stop Dan?"

Danny rubbed his eyes, his exhaustion catching up with him. "Right now, we can do nothing. And I need to sleep. I haven't slept in close to thirty hours."

Molly jumped up, her motherly instincts rearing its head. "Right! Of course dear, you do look tired. I'll lead you to your room."

Danny nodded before following the Weasley Matriarch through the door.

Once Danny left the room, everyone's eyes following him out, the room erupted into whispers.

"What do you think?"

"Can he really be trusted?"

"How do you think he 'died'?"

"I wonder how powerful he really is."

"Think he could help us defeat Voldemort too?"

The last question, asked by Harry, silenced the room. Eyes shifted so no one was staring at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry knew the prophecy, he knew he was the one who had to defeat Voldemort but that didn't mean he couldn't get a little help.

Not another word was said as everyone departed from the room, intending on getting a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, Molly led the tired ghost teen up the stairs. If he was a little more awake he would have noticed the heads attached to plaques for decoration. Molly didn't say anything until they reached a dark wooden door which squeaked terribly when she opened it, revealing a dark room with three plain beds.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to share a room with Harry and Ron, dear. There is just not enough room for you to have your own bedroom." Molly said as she pointed towards one of the vacant beds.

Danny nodded before trudging over towards the aforementioned bed, falling on it face first, and was out within moments.

When Harry and Ron entered the room they were shocked to see Danny asleep in the extra bed. They exchanged a wary look before changing into their night clothes and heading to bed themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Phantom Planet did happen, but Danny used the Reality Gauntlet (he didn't destroy it) to erase everyone's memory except his friends and family. Shortly after PP, Danny learned he was the Ghost King and took on his Kingly duties, which made him more mature and powerful, which is why he seems different than in the show.**

 **Dani still exists and the Fenton's did officially adopt her but she prefers to travel over staying with her family. She will not make a big impact in this story. She will be mentioned but I am unsure if I am ever going to bring her in.**

 **Chapter 4: Phantom**

Danny knew he was the only one awake. The clock was reading 4:23 am and he couldn't hear anyone moving in the building. He had been awake for about fifteen minutes now, just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He knew he could call Sam if he wanted, it was only just after 10 for her. He had left in such a hurry that he didn't even have time to let Sam or Tucker know what was going on. He knew his mom had probably told them what happened, but he knew Sam was not going to be happy being out of the loop.

Mind made up, he turned intangible and sank through his bed and floor, appearing back in the kitchen. He turned tangible and went back into the entrance hall where he had left his backpack on one of the coat hooks. Shoving his hand inside, he dug around for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He extracted the device with a smile. The Fenton Communicator. It looked similar to a PDA but was made out of the same material all his parent's inventions were made of. Luminescent green lines crisscrossed across the metal, giving off a faint glow.

During his discussion with Dumbledore and Snape yesterday he discovered that electronic equipment, such as phones, did not work around magic. Of course, Danny didn't tell them that devices powered by ectoplasm would work perfectly fine.

With a small smirk Danny walked into the living room, the dim lighting making the device shine even brighter. He sank into a particularly squishy armchair and turned on the communicator. Once it turned on, the screen showed a list of names: Mom, Dad, Jazz, Danni, Tucker and Sam. He selected Sam's icon which pulled up three options: Call, Message or Video. He clicked the video option and waited for Sam to answer his call.

After only a few rings she picked up, her face appearing on the screen with a slight glare.

"'Bout time you called."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. After talking to everyone I fell asleep. What did my mom tell you?"

Sam blew out a frustrated breath. "Not much. Just that you had to go help some people with a huge ghost problem in England."

"Pretty huge." Danny's tone and face turned grim. "Dan's back."

Sam jerked so violently she almost fell off her bed. "What do you mean Dan's back?! I thought Clockwork had him?"

"Yeah so did I," Danny ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Unfortunately, we didn't count on Vlad."

She glared. "That bastard. How did he even find out about Dan?"

"I have no idea. But," his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I will be finding out."

Sam nodded. "So tell me more. Besides the horrible news that Dan is out and about, what is going on?"

Danny shifted in the chair to get more comfortable. "Well, you know how there are witches and wizards living in a hidden society?" Sam nodded. "Well, there is this dark wizard, Voldemort –"

"Flight of Death?" Sam cut him off. She noticed his puzzled face and explained, "Voldemort means Flight of Death."

There was a pause.

"Ok, now with that useless piece of information out of the way," Danny smirked, causing Sam to scowl, "as I was saying. Voldemort is an extremely dark and powerful wizard. The wizarding world is in the midst of a second war against him. They found out that he had a new ally, Dan, and that Dan and Voldemort struck a deal. Dan would help Voldemort if Voldemort had his lackeys kill me."

Sam pursed her lips. "It's never easy being you is it? Only you would have a future version of yourself want you dead. Which sounds even more confusing now that I said it out loud."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah it is. Anyway, two wizards came to my house asking my mom for help finding, well, me. We," he smirked, remembering the look on Dumbledore and Snape's faces, " _surprised_ them, and they realized I was the one they were looking for. I made them explain everything to me and when I heard what they had to say I realized I had to help them. Dan is my responsibility." His voice became determined at the end of his explanation.

Sam was silent as she mulled over everything.

After about a minute she gained her bearings. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. Right now, no one has any idea where Voldemort is. Let alone Dan. It could be a couple weeks or months."

She was shaking her head before he even finished. "No. No, you are not staying away for that long. If it seems like it's going to take more than a few weeks than Tucker and I will be on my jet heading to you in a heartbeat."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Sam you don't have to –. Wait, you have a jet?" He looked at her like she was insane. He knew her family was rich but he didn't really realize how much.

She shrugged. "Yeah. We don't really use it much. Or the yacht."

He stared at her blankly. "Ooh-kaayy." He shook his head. "Right, you don't have to do that Sam. You'll miss school and your parents would murder you. _And_ me."

She stared at him determinedly. "I am not being away from you for that long Danny. And I know Tucker would agree. We've been best friends almost our whole lives and we will face this together. I am going to get a few things settled here and Tuck and I will be with you in a few days."

Danny sighed. "Alright. I know there's no point in trying to talk you out of this." He smiled softly. "You're pretty stubborn, you know that right?"

She smirked. "Damn straight I am. If I wasn't, I probably would have given up on you years ago."

He chuckled. "Thank goodness you didn't. I'll let you go." He gave her a warm look. "I love you."

She smiled widely. "I love you too." She clicked off.

Danny sighed and dropped the communicator in his lap. He threw his arms above his head, stretching them until he heard a satisfying _pop_. He grabbed the device, got up from the chair and threw it back into his bag. Seeing that it was only nearing 5 he decided a good run was in order to clear his head. He grabbed his Fenton Phones out of his bag and his MP3 player and exited out the front door quietly.

~o0o~

"Breakfast!"

Molly's shout echoed throughout Grimmauld Place, waking up the teenagers determined to sleep in.

Ron grumbled. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his head to block out his mother's yelling.

Harry rolled over and reached for the end table by his bed, his hand grasping nothing but air until his fingers brushed against his glasses. He pulled them on while fighting off a yawn. He looked over at Ron's bed, noticed his position, and grabbed his own pillow.

"Oi, Ron wake up!" He chucked the pillow with all his might at his friend's partially hidden face. It smacked him dead center, only to bounce off and overturn the glass of water on the end table onto Ron's face.

He shot up, his pillow flying across the room. "Bloody Hell Harry!" His red hair was dripping onto his shoulders and bed as he glared at his laughing best friend.

"Sorry mate," Harry laughed, clutching the stitch in his side. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Ron shook his head to remove some of the water, not unlike a dog would. "Whatever."

Harry's chuckles died when he realized the third bed in the room was empty. "Hey, where'd Phantom go?"

Ron looked up from where he was searching for a dirty shirt to use as a towel. "I dunno. Maybe he's downstairs already."

Harry shrugged and began to get dressed.

Five minutes later they both trudged into the kitchen, Ron's hair still damp despite the vigorous drying he did with his shirt. Finding two empty seats next to Hermione they plopped down and began to promptly serve themselves.

Molly looked at the hall behind them. "Where's Danny? Didn't he come down with you boys?"

Harry looked up from his eggs, "You mean he's not down here already? He wasn't in our room when we got up."

Molly bit her lip. "I'm sure he's probably just in the bathroom or something."

It was after eating for ten minutes in relative silence, for once, that they heard the front door open.

Molly and Arthur stiffened, Arthur reaching for his wand under the table. They weren't expecting any guests until later in the afternoon.

"Man, the weather here is really weird."

They relaxed upon hearing Danny's voice coming from the hall.

"Where were you dear? Breakfast started ten minutes ago." She called.

They could hear Danny's footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. "Sorry, I woke up early and decided to go for a run."

He then entered the kitchen, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead while his chest shone with it as he was currently shirtless.

Ginny and Hermione blushed profusely and immediately averted their eyes before anyone could see them ogling Danny's toned chest and abs. They certainly didn't see anyone with that kind of body at Hogwarts.

"Oh that's no problem dear. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up? I'll set aside a plate for you." Molly smiled.

Danny nodded before deciding he didn't want to walk up the stairs after his intense run, so decided to take a shortcut. He promptly turned himself intangible and floated up and through the ceiling.

The room was silent once Danny left. Everyone stared at the ceiling he disappeared through with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Wicked," Fred and George breathed, staring in awe.

Ron was slightly pale as he turned back to Harry. "I almost forgot that he is actually half dead."

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at him while Harry just shook his head and went back to his bacon.

After about ten minutes Danny reappeared, through the doorway this time. His hair was now wet from the quick shower he took and he was now wearing a shirt similar to the one he showed up in yesterday. He plopped down in an empty seat by Hermione and began scooping portions of food onto his plate, ignoring all the curious glances shot his way.

"So Danny," Arthur said around a mouthful of bacon, "you said your parents were ghost hunters? How could they make something that traps ghosts without magic?"

Danny swallowed his toast with some difficulty, it was a little dry for his taste. "They use ectoplasm."

Arthur stared at him blankly along with everyone else in the room.

"Oh," Danny realized they probably had no idea what that was, "ectoplasm is the residual energy that ghosts are made of. It's sort of like," he searched for an appropriate comparison, "ghost blood, I guess. Using ectoplasm in their experiments helped them create weapons that could capture and even harm ghosts."

Arthur was fascinated. "Genius. I would love to take a look at some of their equipment sometime."

Danny shrugged and reached into his pocket. "Knock yourself out." He tossed him one of his parents many gadgets, the Fenton Laser Lipstick.

Arthur barely caught it and began studying it with glee. "What does this button do?" He pushed it.

A brilliant beam of green light shot out of the lipstick, burning a hole in the kitchen table. Arthur jumped and almost sent the lipstick flying, taking his thumb off the button and stopping the beam.

They stared at the smoking hole for a moment before Molly started yelling.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

Arthur smiled sheepishly before handing the weapon back to a smiling Danny. "Sorry. I didn't know that would happen."

Danny chuckled and slipped it back into his pocket. "Fenton Laser Lipstick. Supposed to be something inconspicuous for my mom and sister to carry but it does come in handy so we all have one."

"Say Danny," Fred said, leaning forward over the table.

"Do you think," George continued, leaning forward as well.

"You have anything –"

"That could be used for –"

"I don't know –"

"Pranks?" They finished together, wearing matching wicked smiles.

Molly whipped around. "No! These items are clearly dangerous and you will be going nowhere near them! Understood?!"

They pouted and slumped in their chairs, arms crossed over their chests.

Danny chuckled. "They wouldn't be much good for pranks anyway. They are weapons after all."

Hermione pursed her lips, a sudden thought overtaking her. "Wait, how old are you Danny?"

Danny looked puzzled at the seemingly random question. "I'm sixteen. Why?"

Molly and Arthur stiffened.

"Wait," Arthur leaned forward, an intense look on his face, "you're only sixteen?"

Danny nodded, staring at them in puzzlement at their strange reaction to his age.

"Does Dumbledore know how old you are?" Molly asked through pursed lips.

Danny shrugged. "It never came up. Why?"

"Because!" Molly exploded, losing the fragile calm she had before. "He asked you, a sixteen year old boy, to help us in a war! A war is no place for children! Even if you have powers! You should not be involved in this!"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Molly barely heard him as she continued to rant. "It's bad enough we have to let my children be involved in just the meetings! But to ask a child to actually fight? What was he thinking? What were your parents thinking?"

Danny stood up suddenly, his face stormy.

Molly stopped at the look on his face.

"How dare you?" Danny asked quietly, trembling with rage. "I have been fighting ghosts since I gained my powers at fourteen. I saved the world three times, two of those times no one even remembers. My parents know what I am capable of. They don't treat me like a child because I am not one. And if I wasn't involved in your war, you would lose. Badly." He glared.

Molly opened her mouth to argue when Arthur grabbed her arm, shooting her a look. She backed down unwillingly.

The room was silent as everyone stared between Molly and Danny. Nobody has stood up against Molly's mollycoddling except Sirius. Since he died, everyone knew better than to argue with her.

Danny shot her one more glare before he schooled his face into an expression of calm. "By the way, my two best friends who fight alongside me will be joining us in a few days. It is non-negotiable."

Molly's indignation flared up again but before she could say anything Danny vanished, leaving her gaping at where he had just been standing.

In truth, Danny was still standing there, just invisible. He wanted to see how they reacted to his announcement without him being there.

Fred and George shared a smile, glad someone had stood up to their mother about her overbearing attitude. Harry, Ron and Hermione were gaping, shocked at what just happened. Molly's face was red with anger while Arthur tried, unsuccessfully, to calm her down.

"Molly," Arthur said carefully, "after everything we've heard about Danny, we know he has a lot of experience fighting. And we know nothing about this Dan. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I just want everyone to be safe."

Arthur pulled her to him, tucking her head in his shoulder. "I know dear, but we are not Danny's parents. We cannot decide for him. If his parents are aware of the situation and allow him to fight then that is their choice."

Molly sniffed before managing to pull herself together. "Well," she straightened out her shirt, her eyes slightly puffy, "I think I am going to work on those sweaters I've been meaning to knit."

She left the room quickly, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind her.

"She took that better than I thought she would."

Everyone jumped when Danny's disembodied voice drifted through the room. Danny appeared, standing in the same spot he had vanished from. He pretended not to notice the stares as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Did," Hermione began hesitantly, "did you just make yourself invisible? So you could see how she'd react?"

Danny shrugged. "I wanted to see how she'd react without me there to contradict her."

She nodded, her eyes slightly wide.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, Danny. What kind of powers do you have?"

Danny swallowed his bacon before pursing his lips in thought. "I'm not sure I should tell you all of them, keep my best ones a secret ya know?" He smirked. "But I have all the basic ghost powers; intangibility, flight, invisibility, etc."

Fred and George exchanged wicked grins. "So, Danny… Have you ever given any thought to being a prankster?" Fred asked, a gleam in his eye.

Danny lowered his gaze. "I don't do that anymore." He said in a soft voice. Sydney Poindexter popped into his head. He knew how easy it was for pranks to cause real damage.

"Why not?" George asked.

Danny pursed his lips. "Just… someone I met a while ago gave me a new perspective towards that kind of thing. I don't use my powers like that anymore. It's… hard to explain."

Their shoulders slumped while everyone else released a breath of relief.

Arthur sighed and threw his napkin onto his plate. "I'm going to go check on your mother."

He left the room, leaving an awkward silence.

"Ya know, I haven't seen anyone stand up to mum like that since Sirius." Ron shrugged, not seeing Harry stiffen at the mention of his godfather. Hermione shot him a glare at his callousness.

"Who's Sirius?" Danny asked, reaching for the strange drink in front of him. It was orange and for some strange reason, smelled like pumpkins.

"He was my godfather." Harry said softly. "He died a couple weeks ago."

Danny frowned at him. "I'm sorry." He told him sincerely, taking a sip of his drink, only to spit it back out immediately. He started coughing, trying to force the taste out of his mouth.

"You ok?" Hermione asked, smirking slightly.

Danny spluttered. "W-what is that?!" He grimaced and shoved it as far away as he could, grabbing a glass of water in the process and proceeded to chug it.

"Pumpkin juice." Harry answered with a wide grin. "You get used to it."

"I don't think I want to." Danny said, his face scrunched up. He gave his head a miniscule shake before pushing the rest of his food away. "Suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore."

He ignored the stifled snickering from the others as he got up from the table. While he was able to update Sam and Tucker earlier about his situation, he still had a few others he needed to get up-to-date. "I need to make a call. Excuse me." He then left the kitchen, brow furrowed in thought.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together. "Make a call? Doesn't he know that muggle technology won't work here?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably not."

She sighed and placed her fork back on her plate. "Well, someone's gotta tell him that's not gonna work." She pushed away from the table and followed Danny out to the hall. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before deciding to follow her.

When they entered the entrance hall they saw Danny rummaging around inside his backpack while Hermione seemed to be getting more exasperated the longer she talked. "I'm telling you Danny, that's not going to work! Muggle technology and magic do not mix! The magic interferes with it!"

Danny seemed to roll his eyes before he managed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a metal disk the size of an apple, one side flat the other rounded, with a weird blue stone in the center of the rounded side with buttons surrounding it. "Hermione, you seem like a very smart girl," Hermione started to smile which faded quickly when Danny continued, "but you don't know everything."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he and Harry exchanged a wide-eyed glance. That was not a smart thing to say.

Hermione's back straightened and her hair seemed to almost rise with her rage. "Excuse me?! I know a fair deal more about magic than you! I'm a witch! It has been proven over and over again throughout the years that magic and muggle technology doesn't mix! I know what I'm talking about!" She yelled, forgetting that that was a very bad thing to do in that hall.

There was a piercing shriek as the curtains hiding Mrs. Black flew away, exposing her twisted and snarling portrait for all to see. "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! ABOMINATIONS! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR TAINTED MAGIC!" Her eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of her skull.

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, trying to block out the screeching portrait.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Danny yelled, eyes watering with pain. Sometimes it really sucked having enhanced hearing.

"THAT'S MRS. BLACK!" Harry yelled. "WE'VE TRIED TO GET RID OF HER BUT NOTHING WORKS!"

Danny's eyes narrowed as an idea passed through his head. He barely even registered the appearance of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they rushed down the stairs to try and silence the portrait. Instead, he reluctantly removed his right hand off his ear, held it out toward Mrs. Black, and fired an ectoblast at the portrait. He was careful on the amount of power he put into the blast, he didn't want to destroy the whole wall after all. The radioactive green energy blast flew across the hall and slammed into the screaming portrait and with the sound of shattering wood, the portrait exploded.

Everyone ducked as splinters of wood flew across the room, the falling debris the only sound in the now silent corridor. Once the shattered remains of the portrait stopped falling, everyone slowly removed their arms that were wrapped protectively around their heads to stare at Danny with wide eyes and slightly gaping mouths.

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "What? You guys wanted her gone, right?"

Mr. Weasley blinked owlishly at him. "But… how? We've tried everything to get rid of her."

He shrugged. "Well, obviously not everything. You didn't try an ectoblast." He gave a slight smirk.

Ron was staring at him with his jaw almost reaching the floor. "Okay, I think you just became my new best mate."

That snapped Harry out of his stupor enough for him to smack Ron on the arm.

"Anyway," Danny said, crossing over the wooden debris that littered the floor, "I have a call to make."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still wide from the display of power. "I told you Danny, that won't work."

Danny had grabbed the device he was forced to drop when Mrs. Black made an appearance and was now pushing a series of buttons. "And like I told you Hermione, you don't know everything." He then placed the disk on the ground and took a few steps back before a beam of blue light shot forth from the stone in the center of the disk.

Hermione squeaked and jumped back, almost tripping over Ron who stared at the light with fascination.

"What is this?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, coming further down the stairs.

Danny didn't even spare her a glance. "It's a communications device I created a while back." He then spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Fright Night!"

And in front of Hermione's very wide eyes, a menacing dark knight with purple flames leaping off his helmet and armor appeared in the beam of light.

Yeah, Hermione thought, she certainly does not know everything.

 **Sorry this took so long, but at least I gave you a fairly long chapter! And for everyone wondering about my other stories, I am working on them! I work night shifts so it is incredible hard for me to find any time or energy to work on them. I am trying to find the motivation to work on them more but it's a slow process. I promise you though that I have not and will not give up on any of my stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Prisoner**

At the appearance of the knight, everyone in the entrance hall seemed to become frozen with shock. All but Danny of course.

The knight pounded his right arm across his chest and bowed slightly to Danny. "My Liege." His voice was dark and echoed out from behind his helmet, his glowing eyes the only thing visible through the small slit.

"Fright Night, I'm sorry but this is an emergency." Danny apologized, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've recently learned that Dan has been released and is now helping an extremely dark wizard."

Fright Night stiffened. "The Dark One has been released? Do you know by whom?"

Danny glared. "Plasmius."

Fright Night immediately unsheathed his sword, which too was flaming, and brandished it beside him. "I shall hunt him down and punish him. He shall not be able to escape me for long."

Danny held up a hand, halting the Knight's actions. "You shall do no such thing. We can deal with Plasmius later. Dan is the bigger issue. That's why I'm calling." He blew out a breath. "I need to stop Dan and help the Wizarding World in this war, but that means I cannot be in the Ghost Zone as often as I should be. I need you to take over my duties for the time being. Unless it's a true emergency or something you know I need to take care of personally. Do you understand?"

Fright Night nodded before sheathing his sword once again. "I do my Liege. However, there is an issue that I fear you must attend to personally first. I was about to send a messenger to you when you called."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"A human appeared in the Ghost Zone several weeks ago, injured but alive."

Danny stiffened. "What? Why wasn't I informed immediately?"

"I've only just learned this myself my Lord." Fright Night clarified. "It appears that the human came through an old, stable portal. One that hasn't been used in many years. It also happens to be located very closely to the prison."

Danny clenched his teeth. "Walker."

Fright Night bowed. "Indeed Sire. Walker apprehended the human and threw him in prison."

Danny started to pace. "I've told Walker a million times that his rules do not overcome the law! Humans in the Ghost Zone is not against the Zone law!"

"I've expressed this to him myself, my Lord, when I went to verify the human's predicament. Walker refused to release the human to me or my men and, as you know, he has control of all the prison enforcement officers." Fright Night's voice grew frustrated.

"No, I wouldn't imagine he would give up the human easily." Danny griped, running a hand through his hair. "Very well, I shall leave in a moment and attend to the matter. Then I must return here." He gave Fright Night a hard look. "I trust you will handle my affairs accordingly."

Fright Night pounded his arm across his chest once more. "You have my word, My Liege."

Danny stared at him for another moment before nodding. "Very well, dismissed."

Fright Night's image disappeared from the blue beam which shown brightly for a second or two before vanishing back into the metal device.

Danny blew out a frustrated breath before rubbing a hand down his face. As if he didn't have enough problems to deal with.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

He jumped. Oh yeah, he forgot about everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who had shouted. Her face was almost completely drained of color and her eyes were so wide they appeared close to falling straight out of her head. Looking around, Danny saw that her reaction wasn't that far off from everyone else's. Ron looked like a small breath of wind would knock him over. Hermione looked almost frantic, her eyes darting from the device to Danny and back again. Mr. Weasley was staring at the device intently, trying to figure out how it worked. And Harry was staring at Danny with a wary expression, as though he was suddenly unsure about their new ghostly friend.

Danny sighed. He didn't have time for this. "Well, since you all heard everything, I don't have to waste time explaining. I have to go to the Ghost Zone real quick and then I'll be back. Should only be gone for an hour, maybe two."

He scooped up his device and started making his way towards his backpack, which seemed to snap everyone else out of their stupor.

"Now wait just one moment!" Mrs. Weasley blustered. "You aren't going anywhere! You are under the protection of the Order!"

Danny narrowed his eyes. " _No,_ I'm _not_. I am here to stop Dan. I do not need your protection. If anything, _I_ am here to protect _you_." He shoved his device back into his bag. "I am still the Ghost King, which means I have responsibilities. This human is locked up in Walker's jail and I am the only one who can get him out."

"Why?" Hermione blurted out, flushing slightly when Danny looked at her. "Why are you the only one who can do it? I mean, I guessed it has to do with the whole King thing but…"

Danny shook his head. "No, actually it has nothing to do with me being King. It has to do with the fact that Walker and I have a history, a bad one. I was sentenced to one thousand years in Walker's prison for bringing a human object into the Ghost Zone." He rolled his eyes. "I then proceeded to break out with all the prisoners."

"He sentenced you to _one thousand years_? Just for having a human object?" Harry asked, appalled. That was worse than what the Ministry tried to do to him last year.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, then, after I broke out, Walker turned my town against me by overshadowing the mayor and made it seem like I kidnapped him."

Ron's brow furrowed. "What's overshadowing?"

Danny smirked. "I'll show you." His eyes flared a luminescent green before he vanished from sight.

Harry looked around. "Um, what is he - ?"

Ron cut him off, his eyes now the same green Danny's had been before he vanished. "This is overshadowing." His voice, too, was the same as Danny's. "It's where I can take over another person's body completely." He smirked at their surprised faces before leaving Ron's body. He reappeared in the same spot he was before he overshadowed Ron. Ron, who didn't remember anything the moment Danny took over his body, looked around at everyone staring at him.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Hermione leaned over and quietly whispered to him what Danny had done. Ron's face turned pale. "But-! I don't remember any of that!"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, no one ever does. My best friend, who I overshadow when he's annoying me," he smirked, "has no idea what I make him do but he's become aware enough that he now knows when I _do_ do it." His smirk fell when he realized he spent way too much time explaining things and he needed to go _now_. "I'll explain more later but I really need to go. I'll be back soon. Goin' Ghost!" He suddenly cried, widening his stance as his transformation took hold.

The others stared in wide eyed disbelief as a glowing white ring appeared around Danny's waist before splitting in two, each ring traveling in opposite directions revealing a completely different appearance once the rings have passed. Once the rings disappeared, Danny was almost unrecognizable. Where before he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he now sported a skin tight black and white jumpsuit. The main part of the suit was black, but the gloves, belt and boots were a soft white. A symbol was blazed across his chest of what looked like a spiked D with a P on the inside. His raven hair was replaced with hair the color of snow and his once blue eyes were now a brilliant green which stood out on his now pale skin.

 _This_ was Danny _Phantom_.

He waved his hand, which glowed the same luminescent green as his eyes, through the air next to him creating a portal to the Ghost Zone.

The last time he fought Dan, Dan had used that same power to send Danny into the Ghost Zone. It took Danny a really long time, and a lot of training sessions with Wolf, before he got it right. It came in handy during moments like this, where his parent's portal was no longer an option.

The portal was wide enough to show everyone a small glimpse of the Ghost Zone. The dark, sickly green of the Zone made the others shiver involuntarily while the floating doors created confusion. Danny barely took notice of their reactions before he lifted off the ground and flew into the portal, which closed behind him.

The room was silent once the portal vanished. Everyone staring at the spot it previously inhabited with incredulity.

"That. Was. Wicked." Ron's voice was hardly above a whisper but loud enough it broke everyone out of their stupor.

Mrs. Weasley gave herself a violent shake before speaking in a trembling voice, "W-well, there's nothing we can do about this now." She then slowly went back up the stairs, Mr. Weasley right behind her in fear that she might topple over.

Hermione was biting her lip. "I don't know how I feel about that power of his."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What? Creating portals like that is pretty cool. Gotta be easier on him, I reckon."

She shook her head. "Not that one! His overshadowing one." She lowered her eyes as her voice turned softer. "Don't you think it's a lot like the Imperious Curse?"

Harry grew cold. He hadn't even thought about it like that.

"I mean," she bit her lip again, "forcing someone to do something against their will? That's exactly what the Imperious Curse does."

Ron was looking troubled but tried to defend their new friend. "I don't think Danny uses his powers like that. He seems like a good bloke."

"Yes, but he did say he uses it on his _best friend_ when he annoys him." Hermione argued.

"You mean the same best friend that is going to be coming here soon?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, I think if his best friend knows Danny does it, and still considers him his best friend, then I don't think it's as bad as you think it is."

Her face scrunched up. "Maybe he's alright with it, but I'm not." She huffed before crossing her arms and marched out of the hall.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Merlin, I don't think Danny realizes what's waiting for him here." Ron whispered to Harry, not wanting Hermione's keen ears to hear him.

Harry could only nod.

~o0o~

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, his legs having transformed into his Ghost Tail so that he could move faster. He was incredibly frustrated. Even after becoming King, there were still a few enemies of his that refused to change their ways. Walker was one of them. The other big annoyance was Skulker, who was still determined to hunt Danny until he had his pelt hanging on his wall.

Amazingly, all of Danny's other ghostly enemies seemed to accept Danny's new role as King rather graciously. They had agreed to stop trying to invade the human world as much as they used to but they were allowed to every once in a while, to satisfy their obsession (if it is a part of their obsession that is). Most ghosts don't feel the desire to come to the human world, preferring to stay in their own realms. Others, like the Box Ghost, were no real threat at all and so were pretty much left alone.

When Danny was first told he was the new Ghost King, he tried to deny it. Until Clockwork told him about all the good he could do as King that is. While Pariah Dark was the first and only King of the Ghost Zone, he was by no means loved by anyone, so when news of Danny's new title became known, most of the Zone rejoiced. Because while Danny was by no means the most popular ghost in the Zone, he was the most honorable. Even when his enemies had been forced to work with him before, they all grudgingly agreed that Danny was undeniably a _Good Ghost_. A true rarity in the Ghost Zone. Therefore, there were only a very few that were truly upset about Danny's ascent to the throne. Walker among them, as one of the first things Danny did as King was to create the Zone Laws, which were to be followed by all members of the Ghost Zone and which trumped Walker's ridiculous Book of Rules.

Because Danny is half human and his family and friends are human, the rule of no humans or human objects allowed in the Ghost Zone was immediately abolished, as well as Walker's entire list of rules which, once Danny had had a proper read through, were deemed completely ridiculous and over the top. Danny had ordered Walker to give up on his rules and follow the Zone Laws, of which he is required to. Walker's rules were not part of his obsession. His obsession centered around his prison and keeping the prisoners in order. His ridiculous rules were of his own making once his power got to his head. Occasionally Danny would have to forcibly remind Walker of this, like right now for example.

And if Walker ever gave him trouble, one of his best and most trusted warriors would help straighten him out.

Danny started to slow his speed when he noticed the prison ahead. It was a dark and shabby place, floating in the middle of nothing like all Ghost Realms do. The barbed wire and armed guards enough to discourage anyone from trying something funny.

Unless they were Danny, of course.

Danny knew he was spotted the moment he saw one of the guards take off flying back inside the prison, probably to warn Walker. He descended down until he was floating right above the guards at the gate, the two guards stationed there staring at him in nervousness. Danny narrowed his eyes at them.

"I trust you know why I'm here. Do not make me any angrier than I already am." He practically growled at them, his previous frustration, which faded as he flew, coming back with a vengeance.

The guards immediately opened the gate before bowing so low, their heads almost went past their tails. Danny gave a curt nod before transforming his tail back into his legs, landed on the ground, and waltzed right through, guards stationed outside all bowing to him as he walked past which Danny tried hard not to notice. That's one of the things he hated most about being King.

The prison's doors opened as soon as he got near them, leading to an empty courtyard except for three ghosts standing/floating in wait.

Walker was standing in the middle of the yard, two guards flanked him, floating a good foot off the ground. Walker's white suit and skin seemed to shine brighter against the green of the guards next to him as he stared at Danny with a mixture of smugness and nervousness. A strange combination that only Walker seemed to pull off.

He gave a mocking bow to Danny as his guards gave their usual deep ones.

"My Lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?" His deep voice had a mocking tone, red eyes shined with frustration.

Danny glared, feeling some satisfaction when the three of them stiffened up in nervousness. "You know exactly why I'm here Walker. Fright Night has already spoken to you about it."

Walker ground his teeth subtly. "Ah, yes, the _human_." He practically spat. He jutted out his chin. "I was only keeping him here until he was healthy once more, Sire. As I'm sure Fright Night told you, he was quite injured when he arrived. I've only been making sure he received the proper care before sending him on his way."

Danny raised an eyebrow, anger bubbling up through his chest. "And you didn't bring him to Frostbite why? He is the one in charge of human injuries after all."

He shifted. "I just figured that since he appeared almost at my front gate, it would be more prudent, Sire, if I were to have him looked after here."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Bring me to him. And you and I will be having words about this later, Walker."

Walker bowed again, his eyes glinting with hatred. "As you wish, Sire."

He turned around and began to march through one of the many halls, cells lining each side. Some with occupants, most without. Ever since Danny threw away Walker's Book of Rules, Walker had to release most of his prisoners, to his great frustration. He hadn't been able to arrest as many ghosts either, since the new Laws are easy enough for the ghosts to follow. Hence the newfound hatred for Danny.

They proceeded to walk for several more minutes before arriving in the newer wing of the prison. The wing was created just after Danny had first met Walker and they both learned that humans can phase through the Ghost Zone as if they were the ghosts. This wing was made so that humans could no longer have that ability.

There were only a few cells in this section of the prison, as there wasn't any need for more, and only one was occupied. In a dark cell at the end of the hall a figure was hunched into a ball on the small, uncomfortable bed. His hair was dark and matted and his clothes were dirty and ripped. He had his knees pulled up and his head tucked down, his arms wrapped around his knees. He didn't move when they stopped in front of his cell.

Danny felt a mixture of anger and sadness. Anger at Walker for doing this in the first place, and sadness that this man is probably terrified being here.

"What's his name?" Danny kept his voice soft, trying not to scare the prisoner any more than he already was which seemed to fail as the poor man flinched so hard, he almost fell off the bed. He didn't lift his head.

"We don't know, he hasn't said anything since he arrived." Walker's voice was almost bored.

Danny turned to him. "Open the door."

Walker ground his teeth but pulled a key out of his pocket, slipped it into the lock and opened the door with a loud 'clang'.

The prisoner flew himself off his bed and scrambled to the far corner of the cell. His face was visible now. He looked like he was once handsome but now his face had a sunken quality to it. Like he hadn't had food in years. His eyes were a dark grey, almost black and they shown with pure terror as they stared at Danny and Walker.

Danny softened his expression and slowly entered the cell, raising his hands to show he means no harm. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Danny. I'm here to get you out of here and bring you home."

The man didn't react. Either he didn't hear Danny (unlikely) or he didn't believe a word of it, which Danny couldn't blame him for.

"I know you're scared." Danny said softly. "You don't belong here. I can take you back to the human world but you have to trust me. I just want to help."

The man swallowed, his gaze swinging from Danny to Walker. "W-what is t-this place?" he croaked, his voice harsh from disuse and hydration.

Danny kneeled down, not wanting to crowed the man. "This is the Ghost Zone. It's a sort of parallel world to the one you're from. You came here through a portal but this is not where you belong. I can take you back."

"H-how?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

Danny gave a soft smile. "I can create portals to the human world and Ghost Zone. I can take you back and bring you somewhere safe where you can heal."

He swallowed. "H-how do I k-know you're telling the t-truth?"

Danny held out a hand. "You're just going to have to trust me."

The man stared at Danny's extended hand for almost a minute before he slowly reached forward and grasped it. His grip was weak and his hand was bony but Danny tried not to think about it at the moment. He helped the man stand, albeit shakily, before he started leading him out the cell. He gave Walker one last glare before helping the man shuffle slowly down the hall. It took them almost twice as long to reach the courtyard as the man could barely walk, let alone walk normally. Once they reached the yard, Danny removed one of his hands holding the man up and held it out in front of him before giving it a slight wave, creating another portal that would lead to his parent's house.

The man jumped and almost fell to the ground, Danny's hand on his arm the only reason he remained standing. "Sorry!" Danny apologized quickly. "I forgot to warn you about that. This portal will take us to the human world. Don't worry, you'll be completely safe.

The man swallowed before giving a shaky nod. Danny grabbed him once more and gently flew them through the portal, arriving not moments later in his parents living room. The man stumbled as soon as the portal closed behind them so Danny had to almost drag him over to his parent's couch. The man collapsed on the couch just as Danny heard his mother come through the kitchen into the living room.

"Danny! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone for a while!" She said, confused. She rushed over and gave him a hug all the same. He had only been gone not even two days and she already missed him.

"Sorry mom, there was an issue in the Ghost Zone I had to take care of." He looked at the man who was now watching mother and son in confusion.

Maddie noticed the frail man for the first time. She gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. "Oh, you poor thing! What happened to you?" She rushed over to him and immediately threw the blanket on the back of the couch over his shoulders. The man watched her in an almost fond way, like she reminded him of someone he knows.

Maddie did a double take when she noticed Danny's appearance. "Danny, you're still a ghost."

"Oh! Right," Danny quickly changed back, almost forgetting the rules of the house. No being Phantom in the house unless it was an emergency. The house weapons still needed to be reprogrammed to ignore Danny's ghostly signature.

The man jumped at Danny's transformation, staring at him in befuddlement. "What are you?"

Danny shifted. "Um, sorry. Really should have explained that before. My name is Danny, I'm actually half-ghost. This is my mom, Maddie." He gestured to his mom who was coming back from the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee.

"I didn't know how you take it, if you take it at all," she amended, having noticed his British accent, "but I just put a little cream and sugar in it. Figured it would help you get warm and give you a little energy boost. We don't have any tea." She said apologetically.

The man stared at Danny a little more before gently taking the steaming cup from Maddie. "Coffee is fine. Thank you." He took a sip and immediately a little tension seeped out of his shoulders. "Thank you, for getting me out of there." He said, giving Danny a grateful look.

He smiled. "It was no problem. What happened to you was against Zone Law. You never should have been there."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Zone Law?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "The Ghost Zone has its own set of laws. One of which is that it is not illegal for a human or human object to be in the Ghost Zone. If a human were to find itself transported to the Ghost Zone, a ghost called Frostbite is supposed to be notified and he would give medical attention, if needed, and get them back to the human world. Walker," Danny scowled, "has a hard time letting go of the past. That's why I had to go personally."

"Why you?" he asked, his head tilted slightly. "You're only a teenager."

Danny smirked. "I also happen to be the King of the Ghost Zone."

His eyes widened. "Oh, well… I guess that explains it then." His voice was slightly sarcastic.

Danny smiled. "By the way, I never did get your name."

The man swallowed the last of his coffee before replying. "Sirius. Sirius Black."

Danny's brow furrowed. Sirius… wasn't that the name of Harry's godfather that died a few weeks ago? And this man appeared in the Ghost Zone a few weeks ago…

"Tell me," Danny said slowly, watching Sirius's reaction closely, "do you happen to know a Harry Potter?"

Sirius leapt to his feet, his expression a mixture of fear and protectiveness. "How do you know Harry?!"

Danny raised his hands. "I met him a few days ago. He told me his godfather, Sirius, died a few weeks ago. Is that you?"

Sirius's mouth gaped open slightly before sinking back down to the couch. "He thinks I'm dead?"

Danny wasn't entirely sure whether Sirius was really Harry's godfather or not but there was always one way to find out. "Okay, I think it's time to go."

Maddie rushed up to Danny and gave him a hug. "Oh, I wish you could stay longer. Do you want me to say anything to Sam and Tucker?"

He smiled. "Nah, I'll just call them later. Or even come by later. We'll see. Come on Sirius, let's go."

Sirius gingerly got up from the couch, laying his empty coffee mug on the table. "Where are we going?"

Danny changed back into Phantom and created another portal. "To see if you are who you say you are." He said before grabbing Sirius's arm and pulled them both in the portal.


End file.
